Los Cuatro Reyes
by sofih
Summary: Bianca tiene un mundo de problemas y decide alejarse de ellos e ir de campamento con sus amigos a Canadá. En una de las excursiones, Bianca, Connor y Simon se pierden e ingresan al Reino de Hanserwill, en donde, con la ayuda de Damelot, descubrirán sus identidades e intentaran salvar al Reino de "La caza", una secta que busca su destrucción, convirtiéndose así en Los Cuatro Reyes.


**Prologo**

_-¡Necesito descansar de Nash, de ustedes, de todos!-. Ese fue el primer disparador de una de las tantas peleas con mi madre. -¡Ya no aguanto más estoy cansada de las discusiones, de los problemas, de tener que quedarme callada y soportar todo!-._

_Y por supuesto siempre recibía las mismas respuestas de mis padres "Ponte en nuestro lugar", "Nosotros también estamos cansados", entre otras cosas. Lo cierto es que ellos no son los que escuchan sus peleas todas las noches, las mismas peleas noche tras noche, no son los que soportan a Nash que tiene su habitación exactamente al lado de la mía y su estéreo junto con su guitarra eléctrica son sus elementos de tortura para conmigo, su rebeldía, su humor, y una lista interminable de defectos que tardaría una eternidad en enumerar y supuestamente este sujeto seria llamado "Mi hermano". También la escuela es otro problema, las materias son pesadas, mis compañeros son cavernícolas y como siempre existe el grupo de las putas en donde prefiero no empezar porque cada recuerdo que aparece en mi mente es sumamente disgustante para mi gusto. Los temas económicos en mi familia nunca han estado ausentes en el momento de calificar como problemas, mamá y papá cada vez necesitan estar más horas fuera de casa para poder pagar la hipoteca de nuestra casa y ya casi no los veo._

_Además, papá ha estado actuando raro últimamente, las peleas con mamá han aumentado hace algunos meses y más de una vez papá ha dormido fuera de casa a causa de las mismas, me pregunto por qué será eso._

_En fin, todos aquellos problemas que tenía en mi vida me llevaron a buscar mi capsula de escape, mi cable a tierra o como sea que se llame, y la idea surgió un fin de semana poco antes de terminar las clases de quinto año cuando estábamos en una pijamada en casa de Luna. Luna es una de mis dos mejores amigas, ella junto con Amber (mi otra mejor amiga) son una de las pocas personas que conozco que son buenas escuchando, creo que esto es común ya que las tres nos conocimos desde bebés porque mi mamá es amiga de las suyas así que, somos como hermanas inseparables. También son una de las chicas más lindas que conozco. Luna es delgada, de mediana altura, morocha, de pelo ondulado y largo, con ojos grandes negros y profundos. Y Amber es rubia de pelo lacio y largo, ojos verde agua, alta y de grandes curvas. Ellas son todo lo contrario a mí, mi pelo es corto, marrón oscuro y ondulado, mis ojos son color gris claro, todavía no sé porque los tengo así, soy totalmente plana a comparación de Amber y mi estatura es más bien entre baja y mediana._

_Como había dicho anteriormente, estaba en casa de Luna, en una pijamada, escuchando sus planes de vacaciones compartidas con su novio Matt cuando finalmente encontré mi escape._

_-¿Cuánto falta para terminar con la maldita escuela?- gimió Amber._

_-Creo que como unas tres o cuatro semanas todavía- Dije dudando._

_-Yo tacho los días en mi calendario esperando a llegar al primer día de vacaciones, no veo la hora de que llegue el campamento-Explicaba Luna._

_-¿Campamento?- Pregunte._

_-Mm-mmm- Afirmó mientras tragaba una porción de pizza. –Es el campamento del que te estuve hablando durante toda la clase de Biología, el campamento al que voy a ir con Matt, ese campamento-._

_-Oh… ese- La verdad es que no tenía idea de que existiera tal campamento, en la clase de Biología oía a Luna hablar pero no le estaba prestando atención._

_-¿Bianca? ¿Bianca? ¿Estás por aquí? Llamando a tierra- Luna estaba sacudiendo su mano en frente de mi cara intentando sacarme de mis pensamientos._

_-Sí, sí estoy aquí, te estoy oyendo- Dije apartando sus manos juguetonamente y entre risas._

_- Me parece que o estás muy distraída o hay algún chico que ocupa tu enorme cabezota- Reía Amber y mientras daba suaves golpecitos en una de mis sienes._

_- No seas tonta Am, la palabra NOVIO no está en mi diccionario- Dije fingiendo con cara enojada. –Estaba pensando en el campamento de Lu… ¿En dónde va a ser?-._

_Tuve que esperar unos segundos para darle tiempo de tragar lo último que le quedaba de su porción._

_No sé exactamente en donde queda, pero es en un bosque de Canadá, desde el año pasado me ha dicho que ir al campamento era uno de sus más grandes sueños, así que estuvimos ahorrando el dinero de nuestros trabajos para poder pagarlo. Pero creo que luego voy a llamarlo para preguntarle-._

_¡Es perfecto!- Necesite taparme la boca con las manos para evitar terminar de gritar. Luego comencé a hablar de nuevo. – ¿No les molestaría si yo fuera con ustedes?... No, no quiero ser inoportuna, ni arruinarles su viaje, pero es que me gustaría estar lejos de casa por un tiempo, ya saben que últimamente las cosas en casa no han estado bien, además he estado ahorrando como loca todos estos años y creo que sería mi primera gran inversión-._

_¡Por supuesto que no será un problema!, Bianca, sabemos por lo que estás pasando, hemos oído cada cosa que te ha pasado en tu casa y yo también creo que sería una buena idea para alejarte-._

_¿Así que me piensan dejar sola aquí mientras ustedes están divirtiéndose en Canadá?- Amber era especialista en exagerar las situaciones.- ¡No, no y no se equivocaron conmigo si piensan que no voy a ir con ustedes! -._

_Después de un segundo de silencio, comenzamos a reírnos a carcajadas, tal vez era raro reírse en esa situación pero Amber era la chica más chillona, actriz y cómica que la humanidad podría haber conocido._

_Al terminar de reírnos y de normalizar nuestra respiración Luna fue la que comenzó a bromear._

_Amber tienes que aprender a controlarte, porque parece que tuvieras SPM mujer-._

_Ja ja ja ¿Por qué de repente eres tan graciosa?-_

_La verdad es que todavía no lo sé. Cambiando de tema, si los cálculos no me fallan seríamos cinco en total-._

_¿Cinco?- Dijimos Am y yo al unísono._

_Sip. Vamos Matt, Connor, Amber, yo y tu Bianca-._

_¿Connor?- Nuevamente volvimos a preguntar al unísono._

_Eh… si Connor, el chico, mi hermano-. Luna nos hablaba como si estuviésemos locas o algo así. – En realidad, va obligado por mis padres, ellos quieren que actué como mi guardaespaldas para evitar ciertos inconvenientes que podríamos tener con Matt… Ya saben a lo que me refiero-._

_Ohh… Ya entendí, quieren que evite los momentos íntimos, eso suena incómodo-._

_Si, en parte, pero no va a haber incomodidades si vas tú Bianca, ya sabes que mi hermano está embobado contigo desde el segundo grado y podrías… no sé cómo decirlo… despistarlo, distraerlo o como quieras llamarlo-._

_Ahora fui yo la que empezó a ser la sarcástica. –No, no y no. No pienso "distraer" a tu hermano, y si lo piensas eso es malvado, él es mi amigo y sería horrible darle esperanzas-._

_La verdad era que el hermano de Luna era bastante lindo y buena persona, siempre se podía contar con él, era alto, musculoso, y tenía ojos azules grandiosamente grandes, pero él era Connor, un amigo que solo podía ser considerado un buen hermano para mí._

_-Es verdad, pero no era eso a lo que me refería, solo necesito que lo distraigas con cualquier cosa que se te ocurra para poder estar un rato a solas con Matt-._

_-Okay, veré lo que pueda hacer, pero no prometo nada-._

_-Dicho esto… ¡Empiecen a armar sus valijas señoritas!- Gritó Amber._

_-¡Viva!-_

Página 6


End file.
